Un extraño inicio
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi- En una noche de borrachera Ippo se confiesa y ahora en navidad es hora de que asuma lo que hizo. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 01 de Diciembre (Miyata/Ippo)


**Un extraño inicio**

 **Resumen:** En una noche de borrachera Ippo se confiesa y ahora en navidad es hora de que asuma lo que hizo.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

01 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Hajime no ippo

 **Personaje:** Ichiro Miyata, Ippo Makunouchi

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos.

 **Clasificación** : G

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joji Morikawa.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ippo estaba nervioso, no era para menos, Miyata, el mismo sujeto que lo veía con desprecio por ser inferior o por su habilidad cuando llego al ring siendo sólo un novato. Bueno, el mismo sujeto le dijo que quería que se encontraran el día de navidad que tenía algo especial para él. Estaba preocupado en cierta forma, por que no se creía capaz de entender el comportamiento tan raro del que lo tratara sólo como un bicho en la pared. Por lo menos a su parecer, porque en lo personal le tenía un especial apreció al Dios del trueno.

Aun así, y ante todo pronóstico ahí estaba, esperando fuera de la estación donde Miyata lo había citado.

Ante este ultimo pensamiento los colores se le subieron a la cara, aun recordaba la última vez que lo vio y la estupidez que soltó. Estaba bebido, había discutido con Mashiba cuando le dijo si sus intenciones con su hermana eran serias, pero Ippo no supo responder, sus sentimientos hacía Kumi habían quedado en nada más que un amor de juventud. Fue ahí donde le dijo que era poco hombre y discutieron. Le temía, pero lo consideraba casi un amigo. Se fue a beber y fue ahí donde se encontró con Miyata. Estuvieron bebiendo por un buen rato y su "rival" le preguntó el por qué estaba así. Fue cuando le soltó todo, que no estaba enamorado de Kumi y que se lo dijo a su hermana. Fue en un momento de locura en que le dijo que prefería a otro tipo de personas ahora y que la cara de Miyata se le aparecía en sueños.

Ese día nada pasó y no lo recordó hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el alcohol era eliminado de su cuerpo.

¡Le había dicho a Miyata que le gustaba!

No era mentira, lo admitía, pero no era como para soltárselo en medio de una borrachera.

-Makunouchi.

Ippo se giró al llamado y la mandíbula casi el cae al suelo, había visto antes a Miyata con ropa de calle, pero nunca con ropa formal. Estaba impecable, con ese traje negro, se sintió algo desubicado por su ropa tan casual, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el oso de peluche que el muchacho traía entre las manos.

-Hola, Miyata –su voz sonó algo quebrada cuando lo veía acercarse.

-Gracias por venir –le dijo al llegar a su lado-. Toma –dijo extendiendo el peluche.

-¿Es para mí? –preguntó nervioso- yo no te traje…

-Lo imaginaba –le interrumpió-, no esperaba nada, de hecho.

Un silencio algo incomodo se cernió sobre ellos, para luego ser rotó por el mismo Miyata.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de la última vez.

-Ah, eso… yo no quería… es decir sí, pero no…

-No es necesario que entres en pánico –dijo cansado-. Debí haber hablado contigo antes, pero no era el momento.

Ippo se quedó de una pieza cuando Miyata se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad.

Ippo quedó como fogata, su rostro no podía estar más rojo. Mientras que Miyata sonreía para sus adentros ante la cara del menor.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes, pero tenía que enfocar mis ideas.

-Pero… pero… pero…

-Me imagino que es difícil de entender, pero creo que si lo intentamos juntos, es posible que esto funcione.

Ippo no podía dar crédito a lo que decía. Porque era su imaginación el que dijera que podría estar juntos ¿Verdad?

-Te quedaste muy callado.

-Lo siento, es solo que nunca me esperé esto.

-¿No es lo que quieres?-preguntó arqueando la ceja, sintiéndose estúpido por un momento.

-¡Claro que sí! Sólo que nunca…

-Imagino que es así, pero no es un impedimento… ¿O sí?

Ippo negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Era la navidad más rara que hubiera imaginado, pero no era nada mala.

Fin

N/A: link del foro…

forum


End file.
